


Before I Couldn't Anymore

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Jon and Sansa have to deal with arranged marriage.





	Before I Couldn't Anymore

“How long?” Sansa asked, breathless as they pulled apart from a kiss that made her knees weak.

“Too long for it to be proper,” Jon said as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Sansa smiled at his admission.

“You are to marry her tomorrow,” Sansa said, her face falling.

“Aye,” Jon said as he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

“And you have to marry her Jon, or the North will pay,” Sansa said softly as she looked into his eyes.

“I know that as well,” Jon said softly.

“Then why did you kiss me?” Sansa asked.

“Because I needed to before I couldn’t any longer,” Jon huffed as he leaned forward and captured her mouth again.

Sansa abandoned herself in the kiss that had no future, no past…only now.

He was her half-brother, a bastard, then her brother, and finally her cousin. Tomorrow he would be a married man and King of Westeros.

Jon pulled back from the kiss and took a step back from her. 

“I shouldn’t do this,” he said as he wiped his mouth. “It’s a selfish act.”

“Selfish?” Sansa asked as she attempted to regulate her breathing.

“I have wanted only you since you came to Castle Black and I know I’ll never have that,” Jon confessed. “I selfishly wanted to know what it was like to kiss you before…”

“It’s not selfish to have one thing for yourself,” Sansa explained. “You are giving up everything for this marriage.”

Jon nodded and walked toward the window in her room.

“You’ll marry him?” Jon asked.

“It’s the sensible choice, to unite the North and South; all of the families” Sansa said as she sat on the bench at the end of her bed. “Just like your marriage.”

Jon suddenly let out a loud bark of a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Sansa smiled.

“Our problem is geography,” Jon said as he turned to look at her. “Had one of us been from the south we’d…”

“Don’t say it,” Sansa interrupted him.

Jon sighed and walked toward her and kneeled before her, taking her hands in his.

“If there was any other way…” Jon said as he leaned down and kissed her hands.

“I know,” Sansa said as a soft tear rolled down her cheek.

Jon looked up at her and smiled.

“I’ll always love you, Sansa,” he said solemnly.

Sansa smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss the top of his head.

“You are, by far, the most noble man I have, or ever will love, Jon Snow,” Sansa said quietly. “And you will have a good life, if you allow it.”

Jon chuckled. “Is that what you are going to have with Jamie Lannister?”

“I’m…I’m going to try,” Sansa said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I just wish you and I had more time.”

“Aye,” Jon sighed before he stood and let go of her hands.

“Please be happy, Jon,” Sansa pleaded as she watched him walk toward her door. “It’ll break my heart if I think you aren’t.”

He faltered in his step and turned to look at her.

“For you, I’ll be happy,” he said as he gave her a tight-lipped smile.

She watched him take two more steps, open the door, and leave.

Sansa allowed more tears to escape as she looked at the spot where he had stood at the window and the flower whose petals he had shredded.


End file.
